


L'éternité avec toi

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisagi Shuuhei a été trahi par son capitaine. La Neuvième Division repose sur ses épaules. Il doit se montrer fort mais le découragement le gagne. Renji Abarai va l’aider à supporter le poids de ses responsabilités et tenter d’apporter des réponses à ses interrogations.</p><p>J'espère que vous aimerez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'éternité avec toi

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit là de la première fic que j'ai écrite dans ce fandom. Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de la Révolte des Zanpakuto, après qu'ils aient pris l’initiative de combattre les Tojus, juste avant que l'anime ne reprenne le cours du manga.

Le Lieutenant Hisagi passait le plus clair de son temps assis à son bureau pour rattraper le retard administratif qui s’accumulait depuis la trahison et la fuite de son Capitaine, Kaname Tousen. Et lorsqu’il n’était pas là, s’était pour poursuivre les enquêtes judiciaires dont sa Division avait la charge ou s’entraîner avec ses hommes. Et heureusement que trois d’entre eux avaient pris la responsabilité de l’édition du Journal du Seireitei sans ça, des journées de vingt-quatre heures n’auraient pas été suffisantes pour accomplir son devoir. Parce que c’est ce qui primait par-dessus tout. Le devoir. Il fallait l’accomplir quoi qu’il arrive, sans délai et sans état d’âme. Et c’était là le problème. Ses états d’âme. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin intérieur élégamment agencé. Un petit cours d’eau diffusait dans l’air un son doux et limpide, des Ginko Biloba dispensaient une ombre agréable au-dessus des bancs qui invitaient à la détente et au repos. Il y a encore quelque temps, il aurait été sensible à cette beauté simple et calme. Mais depuis que les responsabilités lui étaient tombées brutalement dessus, il semblait avoir bouclé son esprit à tout ce qui pouvait le détourner de son travail. Des hommes comptaient sur lui et il n’avait pas le droit de les décevoir. Il ne serait pas digne de son grade, sinon.

\- Lieutenant ? fit un homme en entrant dans le bureau. Nous allons à la taverne. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?  
\- J'ai encore beaucoup de travail et…  
\- Le travail sera encore là demain, vous savez, le coupa celui-ci, bien déterminé à sortir son supérieur de ce bureau.

Hisagi regarda le Shinigami en face de lui. Il n'avait pas tort et se détendre lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après, il se sentirait mieux pour revenir à ses tâches quotidiennes.

\- Pourquoi pas…, soupira-t-il, plus que tenté, il fallait l'avouer, par cette distraction inattendue. Partez devant, j'arrive.  
\- Je reviens vous chercher si vous n'êtes pas là dans dix minutes, sourit l'homme en refermant la porte.

En poussant la porte de la taverne, Hisagi repéra immédiatement ses hommes assis à une table en compagnie des Lieutenants Matsumoto et Abarai. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas les derniers pour boire un coup. Il s'installa avec eux et accepta le verre de saké que Rangiku lui servit. Il se laissa peu à peu gagner par la bonne humeur qui régnait autour de la table, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détendre totalement. Il riait volontiers aux prises de bec entre les deux autres Lieutenants qui ne rataient pas une occasion de se chambrer.

Il fit mine de bailler à plusieurs reprises afin se donner une bonne excuse pour rentrer. Il prit congé et sortit de la taverne. Mais au lieu de le conduire à son appartement, ses pas le menèrent dans la campagne du Seireitei. La nuit venait de tomber et son esprit était légèrement embrumé par l'alcool. Il marchait lentement, écoutant la forêt autour de lui. Le bruit léger du vent dans les arbres, le crissement des insectes nocturnes, mais surtout, il savourait ce calme. Cette sérénité ne durerait pas, il le savait. Le combat contre Aizen, Kaname et Ichimaru était imminent. Les préparatifs pour protéger la ville de Karakura étaient presque achevés. Il restait quelques jours, quelques heures peut-être. Et il serait l'un de ceux qui iraient au front.

Il déboucha dans une clairière et se figea. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il avança lentement et s'assit sur un rocher. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs affluer…

_\- … le Hollow… Il va tous nous tuer…_  
 _\- Fuyez ! Vite ! hurle-t-il à ses amis._

_Il ramasse un bâton et se retourne pour faire face au monstre qui déploie ses tentacules. Un coup, un autre, mais il n'est qu'un gamin. Il se retrouve prisonnier de la créature et malgré l'intervention des Shinigamis de la Neuvième Division, la bête ne le lâche pas. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il voit le Hollow ouvrir la gueule pour le dévorer mais il entend le Capitaine Kensei dire à ses hommes de reculer. Soudain, il se retrouve libre, le nez dans la terre. Le monstre l'a lâché et l'homme qui vient de lui sauver la vie se tient devant lui en souriant._

_\- Rentre chez toi, gamin et arrête de pleurer._

_Shuuhei le regarde, abasourdi. La force de cet homme le sidère. Légèrement débraillé par son combat, sa veste ouverte laisse apparaitre son torse tatoué. Un soixante-neuf_.

Il n'a jamais su ce que ce chiffre représentait pour l'ancien Capitaine, mais pour honorer cet homme qui lui a sauvé la vie quelque cent ans plus tôt, il arbore le même chiffre sous son œil gauche. C'est sa façon à lui de montrer l'admiration et le respect qu'il a et qu'il aura toujours pour ce Shinigami. C'est grâce à lui qu'Hisagi en est devenu un à son tour. La force et la puissance pour protéger les plus faibles et les plus fragiles des Hollows. La disparition de Kensei l'a profondément attristé, lui qui espérait entrer dans sa Division. Aujourd'hui, il y est, il en est même le Lieutenant, mais Kensei n'est pas là. Kaname n'est plus là et la Neuvième n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour maintenir sa division à flot, mais il est fatigué, il est seul.

Une main glaciale semble étouffer son cœur. Il renverse la tête en arrière et regarde le ciel. Les étoiles brillent de la même intensité, toujours, quels que soient les évènements qui se déroulent sous leur lumière. Peut-être savent-elles ce qui est réellement arrivé à Kensei ?

\- Hisagi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Abarai…  
\- Je me baladais avant d'aller me coucher. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, sourit-il en s'approchant de son homologue.  
\- Je faisais la même chose…  
\- Pourtant tu n'as bu que trois verres...  
\- Je ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi bien que Matsumoto.  
\- Pour rivaliser avec elle, il faut se lever de bonne heure, plaisanta le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Abarai finit par s'asseoir à son tour dans l'herbe et posa son sabre devant lui. Il en caressa machinalement la poignée.

\- Il te manque ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Zabimaru.

Renji sourit et reporta son regard sur son Zanpakuto.

\- Ils ont foutu une sacrée merde, mais… les avoir comme ça, à nos côtés c'était… c'était sympa. Etrange, mais sympa. Tu n'aimes toujours pas Kazeshini ?  
\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Je suis content d'avoir un Zanpakuto comme lui pour partenaire, mais ce qui me gêne c'est… sa forme. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai du mal à voir dans le Shikai autre chose qu'une arme meurtrière, une faucheuse de vies, alors qu'il est aussi fait pour libérer les âmes et les envoyer à la Saoul Society.  
\- Parce que tu trouves que Zabimaru est plus esthétique ?

Hisagi tourna son visage vers Renji et éclata de rire à la mine espiègle de ce dernier.

\- Ce sont des armes avant tout, ne l'oublions pas, reprit le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Même si elles sont pourvues d'une âme et qu'elles font partie de nous, elles restent des armes qui nous permettent de protéger le Monde Réel.

A nouveau le silence s'installa. Il n'était pas pesant, il véhiculait une certaine sérénité bercée par les bruits de la nuit. La lune s'était levée et éclairait les lieux d'une lueur blafarde mais qui n'était pas froide. Intimiste plutôt. Elle avait occulté la lumière des étoiles.

\- Si tu me disais vraiment pourquoi tu m'as suivi, reprit doucement Hisagi.  
\- Eh bien, je sais que tu vas mal, avoua Renji après plusieurs secondes, et je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être en parler.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de penser ça ? Tu me prends pour une petite nature ? s'énerva Hisagi, le regard flamboyant d'une colère difficilement contenue.  
\- Du calme… je veux pas dire que tu t'es affaibli, je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'as plus de Capitaine, mais nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Tout comme pour aider Kira et Hinamori.

Hisagi sentit sa colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le ton d'Abarai n'était pas compatissant, ni dégoulinant de pitié. Il énonçait simplement un fait.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, murmura Shuuhei. Il m'a poussé au-delà de mes limites pour que je devienne Lieutenant. C'est grâce à son enseignement que j'ai gravi les échelons de ma Division. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu auras un jour des réponses, murmura Renji en regardant le profil tatoué. Les ordres sont de les retrouver et de les tuer.  
\- Je sais… Je me sens personnellement trahi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec le Cap… avec Kaname.  
\- Comme tous les Lieutenants. Moi aussi j'ai une relation particulière avec Byakuya. Il parait insensible comme ça, mais j'ai appris avec le temps à décrypter les expressions de son visage, aussi fugaces soient-elles.  
\- Je me sens si mal… les hommes comptent sur moi, je dois maintenir la cohésion du groupe. Comment pourrai-je y parvenir alors que je suis moi-même en plein chaos.

La voix d'Hisagi s'était cassée sur ses derniers mots. De toute évidence, il était à bout. Abarai ne put retenir la main qui se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle se voulait réconfortante et rassurante et c'est ainsi que Shuuhei le comprit. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Une larme perla entre ces cils. Renji fut surpris. Il ne le croyait pas si proche du gouffre.

\- Je me sens tellement seul, souffla Hisagi. Renji s'agenouilla devant lui et appuya son front contre le sien, ses mains autour de son cou pour le maintenir contre lui.  
\- T'es pas seul, on est là… je suis là Shuuhei…  
\- C'est ici qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, reprit Hisagi.  
\- Kaname ?  
\- Kensei… il y a un peu plus d'une centaine d'années. Je suppose que ce sont mes états d'âme qui m'ont guidé jusqu'ici.  
\- Possible… Il a toujours été un exemple pour toi…  
\- Kaname aussi.  
\- La trahison est plus douloureuse que la mort d'un être cher…  
\- Pourquoi Renji ? Pourquoi ?

Hisagi s'agrippa à la veste de son compagnon et sanglota. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Abarai songea qu'il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant que lors d'un combat. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux. Si quelqu'un les voyait ainsi, leur réputation à tous les deux ne s'en relèverait pas. Et puis, tenir Shuuhei dans ses bras était une chose dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que les choses se passent différemment, mais on ne choisit pas toujours le déroulement des évènements. Pour l'instant, il se sentait bien et ne voulait qu'une chose. Revoir sourire son ami.

\- Je me sens tellement mal, Renji… Comme si j'étais enfermé dans le Bankai de Kaname. Privé de mes cinq sens avec la sensation d'être balloté dans le vide…  
\- Calme-toi… chuchota le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Je suis là, du calme. Laisse-moi t'aider, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard brulant dans celui d'Hisagi, brillant de larmes contenu.  
\- On dirait que je vis dans un monde glacé et que je suis tout aussi glacé à l'intérieur… - C'est parce que tu t'es complètement fermé à ce qui n'est pas ton devoir. Ouvre la porte, Shuuhei, laisse-nous entrer ou rejoins-nous. Dehors, il fait bon, il fait chaud…  
\- Réchauffe-moi, Renji…

Hisagi craqua complètement. Il s'accrocha à son compagnon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La pression qu'il avait sur les épaules explosa et il pleura comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis que Kensei l'avait sauvé. Et c'était bon. Tellement bon. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de soulager son esprit de tout ça. Avec ses larmes, le poids des responsabilités paraissait s'alléger. Un peu plus calme, il prit conscience qu'il était dans les bras de Renji et que celui-ci le berçait doucement. Il venait de montrer sa faiblesse à son pair, mais celui-ci ne le jugeait pas. Se pourrait-il qu'Abarai aussi soit parfois en proie à un tel découragement ? Qu'il éprouve une telle solitude ? Un tel désarroi ? Non, pas Renji. Il avait un Capitaine, lui, et pas n'importe lequel. Il respira profondément et fut enveloppé par l'odeur de son compagnon. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre et Hisagi fut troublé. Pourtant, il se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Il bougea un peu pour essuyer son visage avec le dos de sa main. Abarai s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude et calme.  
\- Un peu, répondit-il en se coulant à nouveau entre les bras forts. Tu m'as dit d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser entrer la chaleur…  
\- Oui… laisse-moi te réchauffer, Shuuhei…

Hisagi resta silencieux quelques instants. Quelle interprétation devait-il donner à ces paroles ? Qu'elle était leur signification profonde ? Il releva la tête et accrocha le regard de Renji. Ce qu'il lut le laissa interdit. Comment un homme aussi rustre et bagarreur qu'Abarai pouvait-il avoir autant de tendresse et de douceur dans les yeux ? Et cette flamme qu'il sentait bruler plus qu'il ne la voyait ? Etait-ce à elle qu'il devait se réchauffer ? Oui… il avait l'impression de l'entendre l'appeler.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à embrasser son compagnon et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les bras se resserrer autour de lui qu'il comprit comment il allait s'en sortir. Il y avait tant de passion dans ce simple baiser qu'il eut l'intime conviction que plus jamais il ne serait seul pour affronter le Mal, quelle que soit sa forme. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Renji entrouvrit les lèvres et aussitôt sa langue partit à la recherche d'une compagne de jeu qu'elle trouva immédiatement. Le soupir de contentement qui échappa à Abarai fouetta les sens de Shuuhei. Il ressentait tout, à nouveau. Il n'était plus prisonnier du Bankai de Kaname. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience du feu qui brulait dans son corps. Le même que dans celui de son compagnon qu'il sentait trembler dans ses bras. Il interrompit le baiser pour regarder le visage aux traits troublés par le désir.

\- Je…, j'ai envie de toi… Renji…  
\- Je sais… murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta pour ôter sa veste et la poser sur l'herbe de la clairière. Il s'allongea dessus et tendit les bras. Sans hésitation, Hisagi le rejoignit et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser profond, mettant davantage leur corps en contact. Il laissa ses lèvres dériver vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla doucement, arrachant d'adorables gémissements à celui qui allait, sans le moindre doute, devenir son amant. Il poursuivit son voyage de découverte dans le cou. Contre ces lèvres, il sentait battre la carotide sous l'affluence brutale de sang qui circulait plus vite sous la morsure du désir. Contre lui, il sentait Renji perdre lentement le contrôle de son corps. De la langue, il redessina les tatouages du torse, s'attardant sur les tétons sensibles. Ne se contenant qu'avec difficultés, Hisagi se redressa et ôta sa veste à son tour pour fondre à nouveau sur son compagnon.

\- Shuuhei… hmm… annh…

Leurs corps étaient devenus des fournaises de passion. Le désir, qui coulait dans leurs veines comme la lave dévale les pentes d'un volcan, était sur le point de les engloutir. D'un même geste impatient et fiévreux, ils se débarrassèrent des derniers vêtements qui leur restaient. Hisagi couvrit Renji de son corps, ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de son amant. Contre leurs ventres, leurs sexes frottaient l'un contre l'autre au gré de leurs ondulations, rythmées par leurs soupirs et gémissements de plaisir.

\- Je t'imaginais plutôt avec des femmes, murmura Renji contre l'oreille de son amant qu'il mordilla.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me priverais du plaisir que peut me donner l'autre partie de la population sous prétexte qu'un homme doit être avec une femme ?  
\- Très bon argument… nnh… aah… ouiii…

Renji vit les cheveux bruns glisser le long de son ventre pour s'arrêter en haut de ses cuisses. Il tendit son corps, anticipant la suite et ne fut pas déçu. Hisagi caressa son sexe tendu d'abord de la main puis ses lèvres et sa langue coururent sur toute la longueur. Un cri lui échappa. Il chercha la main de Shuuhei sur sa cuisse et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de les serrer fortement. Il se perdait dans les méandres d'un plaisir inique et fabuleux. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Unir son corps à celui d'Hisagi. Il écarta davantage les cuisses en une invitation muette parfaitement comprise par son amant. Celui-ci releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Abarai complètement voilé par la folie du désir.

Renji se crispa lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion dans son corps mais bien vite, le plaisir remplaça l'inconfort. Il haletait, son souffle était court, saccadé. Dans quelques secondes, il sombrerait dans la folie.

\- Shuuhei…, gémit-il, viens… j't'en prie, viens…

Avec une infinie douceur, Hisagi prit possession de ce corps brulant et tremblant de désir. Renji était donc attiré par lui ? Depuis quand ? Il ne s'était jamais aperçu de rien. C'est vrai qu'ils ne passaient pas non plus tout leur temps ensemble, mais le peu de fois que ça leur était arrivé, il n'avait rien remarqué dans l'attitude d'Abarai à son égard. Il resta immobile, couvrant Renji de baisers et de caresses pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il sentit un mouvement contre ses hanches et son amant prit sa bouche avec une ardeur bestiale. Il commença à bouger. Les ongles du Lieutenant de la Sixième Division se plantèrent sauvagement dans ses épaules tandis qu'un long râle rauque et sensuel sortit de sa gorge. Shuuhei passa un bras autour des reins qui se creusaient à chacun de ses assauts et serra le corps contre lui. Il voulait se perdre dans cette chaude moiteur qui l'entourait totalement.

\- Renji… souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements, incapable de dire autre chose.  
\- Haan… oui… c'est bon… t'arrête paaaah…

Abarai avait croisé ses jambes sur les reins de son amant et lui imprimait une cadence infernale. A chaque mouvement, il susurrait un "encore" diaboliquement excitant. Shuuhei était au bord de la rupture. Il se redressa et agrippa les cuisses de Renji à pleines mains, donnant plus de force à ses va-et-vient. L'espace d'une seconde de lucidité, celui-ci eut une vision de rêve qui s'imprima dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il voyait le corps d'Hisagi luisant de sueur sous la lumière de la lune, son beau visage magnifiquement déformé par le plaisir qui le ravageait. Mais bien vite, il fut lui-même emporté par ce même plaisir violent né de leur attirance réciproque et de ce corps-à-corps d'une intensité colossale.

\- Ren…ji… je vais…  
\- Aaah… ouiii… maintenant…

L'orgasme les faucha à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Des cris haletants et des soupirs convulsifs sortirent de leurs bouches avant que celles-ci ne se trouvent pour un baiser profond rempli de tendresse, mais surtout de respect. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Renji somnolait au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon et celui-ci regardait les étoiles, pensif.

\- J'avais oublié ce que c'est que d'accepter une main tendue, murmura Hisagi comme pour lui-même. Je te dois beaucoup.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien. Je ne suis pas venu vers toi avec l'idée de te demander une contrepartie.  
\- Pourquoi alors ?  
\- Ecoute… ce qui vient de se passer, c'est… complètement inattendu. J'avais sincèrement le désir de t'aider à remonter la pente, mais je n'avais pas du tout imaginé ce qui allait se passer. Je voulais juste être présent pour toi, c'est tout.

Hisagi grimaça à la vue du visage triste de Renji. Il l'avait blessé sans le vouloir. Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Pardon… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
\- Je sais… Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Infiniment mieux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de t'avoir parlé ou de t'avoir fait l'amour.  
\- C'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois en mesure d'assumer tes responsabilités sans être à deux doigts du suicide.  
\- Tu veux bien que je me réchauffe encore un peu près de toi ?  
\- Toute l'éternité si tu veux, déclara Abarai en plantant son regard dans celui de son amant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?  
\- Simplement ce que j'ai dit… Mais pour les Shinigamis, l'éternité est un mot qui n'a pas la même signification que dans le Monde Réel…  
\- Renji ! s'emporta Hisagi. Tu m'exaspères quand tu réponds à coté de la plaque ! Tu ne peux pas donner une réponse simple à une question simple pour une fois ?  
\- Ben quoi, c'est pas clair ?

Shuuhei se figea quand il comprit enfin le sens des mots. L'éternité. Ça voulait dire que Renji voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui. Et la vie d'un Shinigami peut être très longue en comparaison d'une vie dans le Monde Réel.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?  
\- Ça non plus, c'est pas clair ? Viens par là que je t'explique…

Il embrassa encore son amant, un baiser à lui faire perdre le souffle et la tête. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts, se perdant dans les prunelles violettes écarquillées par la surprise et voilées par le désir qui renaissait.

\- Parce que je t'aime, idiot. Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu acceptes mes sentiments et que tu les partages.  
\- Tu n'attendras peut-être pas aussi longtemps que tu sembles le croire, murmura Shuuhei en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de son amant.

*************************************

Le jour naquit sur la clairière. Contre un rocher, sous un arbre, deux hommes dormaient encore. Shuuhei ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses souvenirs. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage encore endormi contre son épaule.

_\- L'éternité avec toi ? songea-t-il. Je suis tout à fait d'accord…_

 

Fin.


End file.
